Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Illusions
by The Tide's Song Goes Out
Summary: Hundreds of years after the defeat of Darkrai, all the Pokemon thought the world has been saved. However, their safety was just an illusion. Though their future may have been changed, but their fate wasn't. Many sacrifices must be made and unlikely allies must join together to find the truth about the planet paralysis to make the illusions become reality.
1. Chapter 1: Tomoe and Sky

"My h-head. W-what's going on? I feel faint."

"Hey, are you alright?"

"A-a voice?"

"Excuse me! Are you alright?"

"I can't keep conscious any longer."

* * *

"Oh your waking up!"

"W-what?" I opened my eyes only to find myself facing a shinx

"I'm glad your alright, you've been passed out for hours!" The shinx said. It's face had a huge smile from ear to ear.

"What? A talking shinx! I must still be dreaming! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I tried to pinch myself but has I pulled my hands towards my cheeks, they weren't human hands anymore. I froze in terror at my once human hands.

"My, my! Aren't you a strange one? Anyway, I'm Sky! I help out at Spinda's cafe down at Treasure Town!" Sky introduced.

"What's going on?" I thought as I looked around. I was sleeping in a small straw nest in some sort of house inside a cliff.

"Excuse me Eevee, can you tell me your name?" Sky asked. The small cat-like pokemon tilted its head to the side as it watched me carefully.

"Oh, umm..." I thought for a moment. My mind was fuzzy as I couldn't remember anything at all besides me being a human.

"You don't know? You've must've hit your head pretty hard then," Sky said, his ears dropped a little. "That must suck."

"My name?" As I continued to think, my eyes lit up as I remembered more simple things. I sat up straight and faced the shinx. "My name is Tomoe!"

"Tomoe? Like the greatest explorer ever? No way, you must be joking! Come on, tell me your real name," Sky said, his eyes showed a bit of annoyance and pity at the same time.

"I'm telling the truth! My name is Tomoe. I don't know who this great explorer your talking about is and frankly, I don't care. All I care about is finding out why I turned into an eevee!" I snapped at the shinx.

"What do you mean by you 'turned into an eevee?' Wait, you don't know who Tomoe is? How are you here and don't know about the legendary Team Sora with Tomoe and Sky? Impossible!" Sky said, his eyes widened at me because of my scares knowledge about this Team Sora.

"Listen, I'm a human who mysteriously ended up here so sorry I don't know anything about this place. In fact, I can barely remember anything!" I continued to snap at the shinx. "Also, your name's Sky eh. Is that your true name? After this so called legend?"

"What?" Sky hesitated for a moment. "Of course my real name is Sky. W-we're getting off topic, your a human?"

"Ha, I knew it!" I laughed.

"Answer my question! Are you truly a human?" The shinx asked, electricity sparked around it.

"Yeah, I use to be. I want to know how I can go back to being one," I responded, I glared at the cat-like pokemon as it snarled at me.

"Liar! You can't be a human! Your just full of delusions. Probably daydreaming about truly being Tomoe the explorer!" The shinx snarled at me.

"I'm the one full of delusions, 'Sky,'" I chuckled slightly. "At least my name really is Tomoe."

"Get out of my house!" Sky yelled. I quickly hurried out of the cliff side house and ran into a nearby town.

"So this must be this Treasure Town the shinx was talking about," I thought as I walked around.

"Hello young one, I'm glad to see you alright. Sky said he found you unconscious on the beach and brung you back to his house!"

I turned around to find a kangaskhan. "Yeah," I said before looking at the ground.

"What's wrong dear?" Kangaskhan asked.

"It's nothing, I must be going now!" I replied before hurrying off.

"Wait!" Kangakhan cried but it was too late, I was long gone.

* * *

I found myself at a beach. The wave peaceful sounds calmed me as I looked at the sky. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful orange color.

"What a pretty sight!" I smiled, my mood brightened by the scenery.

"Hey kid, give us all your pokedollars!" I turned around to see a sneasel, a gastly, and a duskull.

"I-I don't have any pokedollars!" I said, slowly backing away from the pokemon.

"Yeah, like we believe you. Hand it over or someone's getting hurt," Sneasel said raising its claws.

"H-help!" I cried.

 **Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of PMD: Explorers of Illusions! If you have any questions, feel free to ask away! I will also love some constructive criticism to help out in some future chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tension on the Beach

"Ugh! That eevee was so rude!" Sky thought to himself. The blue and black cat-like pokemon found himself in Treasure Town surrounded by pokemon from azurill to xatu. The busy shops from a kecleon's tent to a massive dojo where every type of pokemon in it.

"Why hello Sky! I saw that eevee you rescued earlier!" Kangaskhan said, giving Sky a friendly wave.

"So? Who cares?" Sky muttered as he continued to walk past Kangaskhan.

"What's going on? Where's that joyful attitude of yours?" Kangaskhan asked. She looked at Sky with worried eyes. She exited her stand and tried to walk after the electric type.

"It's nothing," Sky replied. He left Kangaskhan and towards the cafe. He stopped for a moment and looked towards a certain tent-like building. Wigglytuff's Guild, the place where he'd dreamed of working for.

"Both that eevee and Sky's seemed strange. I wonder if something happened to them," Kangaskhan thought to herself, walking back to her shop. "It's probably just my imagination! Sky wouldn't get angry at anyone, he's too kind for his own good."

"Well, time to work! I wonder what's on the agenda for today!" Sky said, forcing a smile on his face. Spinda wouldn't like him to be frowning while serving the customers. He started to walk down the stairs that leads to the cafe, wondering what Spinda had in store for him to do.

"H-help me!" Sky's thoughts got interrupted as he heard someone scream. He hurried off toward the direction of the cry for help, leading him towards the beach.

"What's going on?" Sky said as he entered the beach. He looked around the golden sand, trying to find who called for help. He saw the sneasel, gastly, duskull, and me. "Great, her again!" He thought, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me, can you..." My eyes narrowed as I saw the same Shinx. I couldn't ask him for help after what had happened right before this.

"Listen, we're only going to ask you one last time. Give us all your pokedollars or your going to get the claws!" The sneasel said. Her long red ear twitched a bit before looking behind her. "Another victim after is eevee!"

"Hey, 'Tomoe!' If you want my help, all you've got to do is apologize!" Sky said, giving a small smile. "A nice spark will deal with these three losers any day!"

"Never in a million years!" I said. My eyes widened as I remembered something. "I'm no longer human, I am an eevee! Maybe I can use attacks!"

"Well then, I'll be on my way! I can't be late for work!" Sky said, turning around. He walked back to Spinda's Cafe greeted by the usual smiles and music. He looked back at the exit and wondered how I was doing. Shaking his head, he entered the large cafe with the juice stand to the left, recycle stand to the right and the newly added stage in the center of the building where music played from and ludicolo danced.

* * *

"Tackle!" I yelled and charged at the sneasel. The force of the tackle sent the dark type pokemon backwards, landing in the sand.

"Gastly! Duskull! Do something!" Sneasel cried as she got up, dusting the sand from her black pelt

"Uh... Lick!" The gastly said, trying to lick me with his tongue though it didn't have any effect.

"Night shade!" Duskull cried. The black and purple ray shot at me, making contact on my brown fur but it had no effect.

"Haha! Ghost types have no effect on me!" I have a devious smile as I glared at the sneasel, my black eyes focused on the enemy.

"Scratch!" Sneasel said, clenching her teeth as she scratched me. I stood my ground slightly injured but I puffed out my chest.

"Tackle again!" I yelled as I hit the cat-like pokemon again. This time sending her into the water.

"Why don't you two do anything?" Sneasel hissed at her two companions, getting up.

"We don't know anything but ghost type moves," Gastly admitted. "You're the only one who can do something now."

"Curses!" Sneasel said. She got up and glared at me, clenching her teeth. "Retreat then!"

"Finally!" I said before sitting back down on the sand, watching the last of those three pokemon fade away. The sun giving its last light before drowning in the crystal blue ocean.

* * *

"Why am I so concerned about such a rude pokemon? Maybe I shouldn't have left her," Sky though. He had started to regret his decision on leaving me to battle the thugs alone. "Maybe I'll check on her after my shift. Why do I work the night shift anyway?"

 **Thank you Skitty (guest) for the review! I tried to improve my writing like you suggested. Also, thank you for reading this chapter, I'll try to post another chapter every 1 to 2 days depending on how much free time I'll have!**


	3. Chapter 3: Overconfident

"About time I hit the hay," I yawned as I got up, shaking the sand off my pelt. "There's got to be some place where travelers can stay."

The rising moon illuminated the night. Faint flickers of flames could be seen dancing on the wood it burned. The soft sounds of the waves crashing on to the sand echoed through the walls.

"What a beautiful little town! I guess its not the worst place to be randomly dropped in and transformed into an eevee!" I chirped as I walked into town. I glanced around from building to building trying to find a hotel or lodge to stay it. I found no such place. "What sort of town is this? There isn't any place for me to stay?"

"Hehe! How much money did you take today, Duskull?"

My ears rose as I heard a voice towards the duskull-shaped tent.

"Hohoho, over fifty thousand pokedollars!"

"Ha, wonderful! I knew it was a good idea to kidnap that duskull who ran this place and let you run the place!"

"Excuse me, I thought I was the one who came up with the plan."

I edged closer to the tent and peered inside. Four pokemon stood inside holding a large bag. I realized who three of them were quickly. "Those three idiots again!" I growled. I looked at the last one. I tilted my head as I didn't know him or what pokemon he even was. He looked like a black fox with long red hair tied into a ponytail.

"Sorry sir. Here's the money that you requested. Now where's our share of it?" The sneasel handed the bag to the strange pokemon.

"Your share of it? Who said I'm giving you any of it?" The fox-like pokemon snapped.

"But sir! We did all the hard work, don't we get something?" Sneasel hissed, raising her razor claws towards the pokemon.

"You dare raise your claws against me!" The black and red pokemon's eyes started to flow, a dark black force field of some sort appeared around it.

"Mister Zoroark sir!" The duskull cried.

"So that thing's called Zoroark?" I thought as I continued to watch.

"You shouldn't have done that!" The zoroark hissed as the dark force field quickly expanded, trapping the three pokemon inside.

"What just happened?" I gasped as I saw all three of those fools fall. Without thinking I charged into the bank and glared at Zoroark.

"What? Who are you?" Zoroark asked, returning my glare.

"I am Tomoe and you are going to pay for what you did, even if those three deserved it!" I said, getting into a fighting position.

"You dare to challenge me?" Zoroark yelled, raising its paw to reveal sharp red claws on it. The bag he was holding was on the ground next to him.

"I beat those three easily so Zoroark can't be that strong," I thought as I watched the fox make his move.

"Night Slash!" It yelled as I jumped out of the way. I thought I got to safety but I was wrong. A pair of claws slashed at my back with strong force. I landed hard on the ground.

"What? How? I dodged it?' I thought as I got up. My legs shook as I felt my energy being drained away from me.

"What? You actually got up from that? I guess I misjudged you too quickly. To matter, your still going down!" Zoroark then dove towards me, its claws ready to slash.

"He's so strong, I can't move my legs but I must get out of his way of I'm finished," I thought. I forced every ounce of energy I had left to dodge again.

"Looks like you not all to perfect with your... Ahh!" I cried as I felt pain shooting up my sides. I collapsed on the ground unable to fight.

"Pity, I started to like you. Anyway, I must go now," Zoroark said as he picked up the bag, leaving the tent and vanished.

"I-I'm not finished," I gasped but only to fall unconscious again.

 **Thanks for reading PMD:EoI! I'd like to thank Skitty (Guest) for helping me out and supporting me while I write this! I hope I can continue this and make everyone who reads it enjoy it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Forgive and Forget?

"Wow, you really are a handful!"

"What?" I opened my eyes to find myself in the same place where I first started out, in Sky's house. I saw Sky nearby treating three other pokemon on the other side of the cliff side house. The house was a little different from when I first saw it. More strange boxes in the corner, more straw beds then last time, and baskets overflowing with food.

"You were passed out at Duskull's Bank along with these three. I was walking home from work when I saw you. You got pretty beat up from what I saw," Sky explained. "Anyway, can you tell me what happened? I know you probably fought these three but with the injuries on all of you, there must've been another pokemon there."

"Umm..." I muttered, trying to recall what happened last night. "Oh! I was walking around the town after beating those three when I was next to the bank. I heard talking and found those three talking to a strange pokemon they called Zoroark."

"Zoroark?" Sky looked at me like I was crazy. "I know almost all the pokemon around here but I've never heard of Zoroark."

"He was this large fox-like thing with black fur with long red claws. He's crazy strong and stole money from the bank with the help of those three!" I explained, getting up from my straw bed and walked over to Sky.

"You must be imagining things! I still think there was another pokemon at play here but not this Zoroark you speak of," Sky replied, his blinked as he turned towards me. "Are you sure you weren't just tired?"

"What? No, I'm telling the truth! They stole money from the bank and handed it to Zoroark! Ask them when they wake up, they'll agree!" I snapped at Sky, getting annoyed at the shinx again. "I promise you I'm telling the truth."

"I'll ask them when they wake up. If they tell the same story, I'll apologize for doubting you. For now, you're probably pretty hungry. There's some apples and berries over there," Sky sighed, pointing his tail towards some baskets full of apples and many different berries like oran, pecha, even rawst berries sat in woven baskets in a corner.

"Thanks," I muttered as I walked over towards the fruit in the baskets. I picked a small red apple and munched on it waiting for Sneasel, Duskull, and Gastly to wake up.

"So," Sky started, obviously feeling awkward about the silence between us. "How's Treasure Town?"

"It's nice," I replied, not in the mood for talking. I wanted to vent my anger out but I kept it inside especially since some of my anger was at Sky.

"Just nice?" The cat-like pokemon said, tilting his head slightly. "There's got to be more then that? Have you been to any of the shops? Maybe the cafe? What about the guild? Have you seen the guild?"

I was getting annoyed with all the questions Sky was throwing at me but I took a deep breath. "Not really. I only really went to the beach before I was attacked," I replied with a sigh.

"Well, how about I show you around?" Sky suggested, a smile plastered on his face. His eyes shining slightly at this idea.

"I thought you didn't like me?" I asked, tilting my head in the confusion. "Why do you even care about me?"

"I can't leave a pokemon in need and who said anything about me not liking you? Sure, I had an outburst earlier but I'm sill to overlook our past and maybe become friends!" Sky replied, walking over to me and sitting down, a smile still on his face. "What do you say?"

"Wow, your optimistic," I chuckled before looking at him. "Why not! But what happens if those three tell a different story?"

"The I'll kick you out of my house again and I will actually hate you," Sky responded, nodding his head slightly. "I bet you hope for the other outcome though!"

"I guess all we can do is wait now," I muttered, looking towards Sneasel again. I'll have to admit that I was feeling a little nervous but I know what happened last night. I knew they had to tell the same story as I did. I saw the Sneasel's ear twitch slightly as I got up.

"What happened?" She muttered as she sat up, shaking her head slightly to wake herself up.

 **The next chapter is up! I hope you enjoyed this story so far and thank you for reading! Once again, I'd like to thank Skitty (Guest) for helping me improve my writing!**


End file.
